Superstitions and Long Forgotten Manners
by PurpleAjah
Summary: Kyo decides to play doctors with Hatori... Slight shounenai references. INCOMPLETE AND DISCONTINUED.
1. Superstitions and Long Forgotten Manners

**(A/N Fanfic was being mean, and I was advised that if I updated, it would be good. So I did. And here is the result. And I _did_ check it over, and fix mistakes, so don't blame me if I missed any. Don't see how that works, but hey... nn)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruit Basket. I am finally getting to read it though XD**

**Superstitions and Long Forgotten Manners**

Hatori glanced at his watch. Already five thirty. Geez… He still had to give that ungrateful brat Yuki a check up… and drive all the way to Shigure's house to give it to him… Because he once again didn't show up at the main house for his annual monthly. As he had said before: ungrateful brat. Hatori sighed, he didn't really dislike Yuki that much – of all people he could understand why Yuki didn't want to go to the main house. But it didn't make his life any easier. He had to deal with Akito every other day; the boy could at least come once a month. Sighing again, the dragon started the drive to Shigure's. Usually he would have preferred to walk, but that effort was too much today.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Pulling off his shoes, Hatori walked into the house, setting down his medical bag on the table.

Kyo walked into the kitchen. "Hatori? What are you doing here?" The cat asked, not really interested, but asking out of habit.

"Is Yuki home? He didn't come to his regular check-up."

"How should I know where that damn rat is?" Kyo looked over at Hatori, and noticed how tired the dragon looked. "Hey, are you alright? You look kinda' pale, ya know…?"

"I'm fine. Kyo, I'm a doctor. It is my job to take care of sick people. You would think I'd know if I were sick or not." Hatori brushed it off and left the kitchen to look elsewhere for Yuki.

* * *

"Yo, won't you give up already?" Kyo asked. He had been following Hatori around looking for Yuki without anything better to do. "Yuki has obviously gone out."

"Huh? Out where?" Again glancing at his watch. "Where has he got to? We have been looking for an hour already! And Shigure isn't anywhere in sight either." Hatori hung his head. A whole hour wasted.

Kyo again noticed the dark smudges under the dragon's eyes, and rolled his eyes when he coughed a bit told him, "Go home already. The damn rat will be fine. Get some rest."

Hatori coughed a bit more before giving in, sinking into the Sohma's couch. "I'm just going to sit here for a bit. Can't afford to rest. Not enough time."

When Kyo came back in to check on him five minutes later, the man was fast asleep. With nobody around, Kyo felt free to smile a little at the sight of the other Sohma sleeping so peacefully. But the smile disappeared when he pressed a hand to Hatori's fevered forehead. What the heck was he meant to do? What do you do with a sick doctor? Doctors don't get sick. Logic told him that doctors were people like everyone else, but Kyo rarely listens to logic, so that didn't help him.

After a bit of thought, Kyo spotted the medical bag on top of the table. Yes! That was it! The doctor's magical medical bag… Alright, that was a weird thought. Anyway, Kyo bet that if would have something to cure Hatori with in it. As his hand closed on the handle of the medical bag, the cat got a bad premonition that bad things would happen if he opened the bag. Bad things. But, that was just superstitions, wasn't it? Or long forgotten manners, like that you shouldn't go though a ladies hand bag… since when was Hatori's doctor's bag a lady's handbag anyhow?

So, Kyo took the bag. And sat on the couch with it in his lap, staring at it. But, Hatori could wake up anytime, and if he sat here, he would be caught red handed. Why that was such an awful thought? Superstitions or manners again, probably. With a stubborn nod to himself, Kyo decided to take a risk and open it right then and there.

* * *

The medicine bag sat unopened while Kyo stared at it. Finally realising how silly he must look, Kyo grabbed the bag, ignored the urge to hesitate, and opened it, pouring out the content in one go. And there was… nothing incriminating. Kyo sat rather surprised looking down at the top layer of doctor's stuff littering the coffee table. Wait, why had he expected to find anything incriminating anyway? This was Hatori's bag, not Shigure's, or worse, Ayame's…

Well now that he had all this doctor stuff at hand, time to find something to make Hatori better. Hum. Needles? Eek. Needles. Ow. No, he would not give Hatori any needles. Moving on… Bandages? Hey, cool. Grinning like an idiot, Kyo wrapped one around Hatori's head.

After taking a moment to inspect the many bandages wrapping Hatori up, Kyo got back to work. Oooooooh, tiny flashlights. Kyo was having a lot of fun going thought the bag. Medicine… More medicine… A miniature hammer thing… Wait, a miniature hammer thing? Wicked.

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" The sounds of Kyo learning a valuable lesson – don't hit your head with miniature hammers. They hurt like hell. With a nervous glance at Hatori to see if he had woken up with Kyo's screaming, the cat moved on.

A stethoscope? Wonder if you really can hear a heartbeat with one of these things? Confident now that the dragon was fast asleep, Kyo put the stethoscope against the other man's chest, frowning when he didn't hear anything. Hatori wasn't dead was he? Kyo found Hatori's pause point. Nope. Not dead. Hn.

With a frown, he unbuttoned a bit of Hatori's shirt, scrunching up his eyes and concentrating on hearing something as he pressed the metal against bare skin. And… there it was! Unexplainably proud of himself at his accomplishment, he opened his eyes to look into Hatori's green one. Just a moment. Wasn't Hatori meant to be asleep? With a yell, Kyo jumped back.

The doctor looked from the medical supplies cluttering the table, to Kyo wearing a stethoscope, the bump on Kyo's head from where he had hit himself with a hammer, to his own self, covered from head to toe in bandages, with his shirt half undone. After taking in all this, all the older Sohma could do was sit on the couch blinking, slightly drowsy, but feeling much better after his nap. "…What on earth happened here?"

"Um… Well, you fell asleep." Kyo suddenly realised what a lame excuse that was and started to go red.

"Huh? Well, I'm fairly sure many human beings do that Kyo. Sleep."

"I know that! I'm not an idiot! I was just playing…"

Hatori chuckled, "Kyo-kun was playing doctors? That is actually quite… cute. You aren't doing it correctly though- want me to show you?"

* * *

The lesson wasn't quite what Kyo was expecting. Hatori's medical bag… he thought when he first opened it that there wasn't anything incriminating about it. Well, perhaps he just didn't know what to look for. And he would defiantly listen to logic - superstitions and/or long forgotten manners in the future. Then again… maybe he wouldn't. You never knew what you are missing out on until you have done it. Perhaps, next time Hatori came by, it would be for an appointment with the cat. Until then… Kyo wondered what was in Ayame's sewing container…

**(A/N Might or might not be continued. Most probaly not.)**


	2. Stalking Kyo

**DISCLAIMER: **I dislaim it. Really I do. I even spelt 'disclaimer' right.

**((A/N Hurray! Dyeh, if you are reading this, and have not yet given me that address, then you shall die. I shall throw you to the lions. I wrote this chapter for you, and you will now give me what is mine))**

**Stalking Kyo**

Shigure had noticed recently that Kyo had been getting all flustered over normal, everyday objects, like bandaids. Now, your average, every-day adult wouldn't connect a teenager's occasional blushes and stuttering to anything perverted… but, Shigure wasn't your average, every-day adult – as we are all very much aware. After all, since when were novelists ever ordinary…? Point proven.

So, Shigure used the power of observation (ie. Stalking Kyo) to find out more. He was, at times, just as curious as a cat. And he intended to find out why Kyo had been so distracted and embarrassed when Yuki had asked him to pick up some lotion for cuts – as they had run out. As a novelist Shigure had a lot of imagination, sometimes more than is good for him (for example, his perverted thoughts about Kyo's reaction to a demand by Yuki to get something from the shops).

The other day, Shigure had finally felt like he was ready to give up when something interesting happened. Ayame seemed to have lost his sewing container, and was very distraught about its disappearance. Hatori returned it the day after without giving a reason, further stimulating Shigure's imagination. But… it was probably nothing. It would probably be nothing had not Hatori started blushing over random objects as well, like knitting needles and spools of thread.

Shigure would stop at nothing to find out what was going on.

* * *

Kyo rolled his eyes as the black dog behind him suddenly stopped at the same time as he did. Shigure had been following him for a few days now. It was annoying as Kyo couldn't go to Hatori's or _anywhere_ with that mutt following him. All his actions would be worldwide news if he did. Ok, so he was exaggerating a bit, but Kyo couldn't stand Shigure knowing what he did with his spare time.

And, with Shigure stalking him, he couldn't continue his 'extra-curriculum' activities. Such as… well, heaps of different kinds of things. Kyo was very versatile. And felt horrible from far too much lemon. Because you can't eat grilled fish without lemon, and Kyo liked grilled fish. A lot. Didn't help that the cat was allergic to the yellow fruit. Kyo should have listened to the doctor's advice when he said that eating lemons would make him sick. Why didn't Kyo listen to anybody? Both questions shall remain unanswered.

Red eyes darted toward Shigure, imagining going to Hatori's with Shigure looking on… wait, why shouldn't he go to Hatori's with Shigure looking on? It wasn't going to hurt anybody if he went to Hatori's to beg some medical attention off the doctor… would it?

* * *

Hatori opened the door, not expecting a very sick looking Kyo with a poorly hidden Shigure in the background.

Anyone would have been proud of his reaction. The door was shut in Kyo's face without missing a beat.

So Kyo tried the back door. Which was locked. He tried the windows. Which were also locked. And considered barging through a wall in imitation of Kagura in his desperation… then realised that Hatori obviously didn't want him to come in. This realisation had Kyo paralysed. Why wouldn't Hatori want Kyo to come in?

There were heaps of possible reasons. But… Kyo didn't know Hatori that well. Nobody really knew Hatori except Aya and Shigure… The very Shigure who was following him! Wow, Kyo Sohma was intelligent!

"Shigure! Come out of hiding and tell me why Hatori won't let me in!"

"Who? Me? I'm not here! I'm at home working!"

"…"

"What are you looking at me like that for? You aren't meant to see me! Stop it!"

"…You are an idiot."

"Anyway… What did you want?"

"Tell me why Hatori won't let me in."

"Tricky question. There are many possible answers. But first, why do you want to know?"

"…You are a terrible spy. Fine, I'll tell you. Only because you are so pathetic: I'm sick. And have been trying for the last half an hour to get Hatori to let me in."

"You don't say. I didn't know that. Possible reasons for this occurance are: 1. Hatori has an irrational fear of red heads. 2. Hatori likes to keep his house in one piece. 3. Hatori doesn't like having sick people near him-"

Kyo figured that he would just have to listen until Shigure came up with a reason that sounded viable.

* * *

"Ayame just get away from me," Hatori hissed. "I'm telling you, returning your sewing box did _not_ mean that I stole it, so I _don't _have to suffer 'Punishment of the Worst Kind'. Besides which, you are keeping a patient waiting..."

Ayame looked angry. "I'm not going until I get my pin cushion. I know you have it. And I want it back. So you will give it to me."

"Go away! Kyo has gone and eaten lemon again and needs medication. And I don't have your pin cushion!"

"You do."

"I've been telling you that I don't have it for the past hour, Ayame."

"And I can tell that you are lying."

* * *

Shigure was still reciting a list of idiotic reasons when Kyo was removing tiles from the roof. Hatori didn't particularly like it last time he didn't remove the tiles last time he had came though the roof, so this time he took the time to take them off.

Following the sounds of voices, Kyo ended up in the living room, with Shigure following two steps behind. Then suddenly the floor collapsed beneath Shigure's feet. He fell into a pit of lions but was saved by Ayame, who, being in the living room at the time, jumped into the pit of lions after Shigure to fetch his pin cushion… when suddenly the lions turned vegetarian. However, this didn't change Shigure and Ayame's predicament, as the lions were very violent vegetarians…

* * *

"Uh…" Kyo ached all over as he woke from the fever dream.

"Kyo? Kyo, can you hear me? Ok then. You fainted, Kyo. I hope this persuades you not to eat lemons again." Hatori wiped the sweat off Kyo's face with a damp cloth. "And would you please leave that pin cushion in a really obvious place for Ayame to find? He is obsessed with the idea that I stole it…"

Everything was once again right in the world. Except for the mysterious trap door in Hatori's floor fitted with cave lions in the case of anyone ever breaking into the dragon's lair…


	3. Rebellious

**DISCLAIMER**: I updated twice in one night! Woot! (I don't own it)

((A/N Ha! Two lots of drabble space. Just for me. sighs in contentment nn remembers Duroko-nee-chan's update and runs off Wah! I'm wasteing my drabble space because I would rather go and read more fanfiction then go on and on about random nothingness... ;.;! ))

**Rebellious**

Kyo eventually got better. Hatori had been torn between: one, letting Kyo go home, two, keeping him 'prisoner.' For the last ten days since he had decided that Kyo was better (which was at least five days from the one day it took for Kyo to be back to his normal self) he had been attempting to make a decision. Kyo, being the independent cat he was, did not like Hatori's control over his life. Kyo, being the rebellious teenager, decided to do something about it.

…But the only thing with the Kyo's plan to 'do something about it' was that, although he was independent and rebellious, he was not the smartest kid on the block. Thus he didn't have a clue _what_ to do, or how to do it.

Now, how to make Hatori see fit to let him go? He could run away... But running away never worked. He could do something really _bad_ – like take up smoking, but Hatori already smoked. He could drown, but cats didn't like water. Oh what to do, what to do! …Wait! A sudden stroke of genius hit Kyo: He would simply do the opposite of whatever Hatori told him to do! Never did it occur to Kyo that perhaps doing the opposite of whatever Hatori told him to was _not_ was the best idea.

- - - - -

"Kyo! Come downstairs for dinner!" Hatori called.

"No!"

"Will you tell me why?"

"No!"

"…Kyo, please don't tell me that you are not eating?"

Kyo was about to say no again when he realised that this was a trick question. What, exactly, did Hatori want him to reply? Kyo's thought processes: '…Hello me. What are you doing here?…I'm you. Idiot… Did I just call myself an idiot?…No, I did… Oh. I like rainbows…So do I…Funny that…' As can be seen, not much was happening in Kyo's head. The only thing looking into Kyo's brain revelled in that he is secretly schizophrenic, and likes rainbows. "…I'm doing whatever you don't want me to do!" There you go. Kyo was so smart.

"Well I don't want you to eat!" Hatori called from downstairs, rolling his eyes.

"Ok! I'm coming down then… wait. Is this a trick?"

"…"

Kyo went downstairs anyway because he was hungry. After all, Hatori couldn't tell him what to do. Kyo was being independent!

- - - - -

Hatori sighed in frustration, "Kyo, why are you being so annoying? Aren't you even partially mature for your age?"

"…What do you want me to say to that?"

"…I _want_ you to say you are mature. But that answer clearly says that you aren't."

Kyo couldn't think of an answer, so the rest of dinner passed in silence, as Hatori got increasingly angrier at Kyo's childish behaviour. Finally he gave up getting annoyed at Kyo's limited mental capacity, and decided to make fun of it instead.

"Kyo, I don't want you to go have a shower right now."

Kyo instantly ran for the bathroom. Wow. Power. This felt good. Now Hatori knew how Akito felt… and he liked it. Perhaps because of the dragon inside him, as a sea horse would not enjoy having complete control over Kyo's actions… Complete Control.

- - - - -

On Hatori's subtle direction, Kyo cleaned the house. Kyo left his house spotless, and Hatori was well pleased.

So Hatori was happy, and Kyo was triumphant. Everyone was happy, right? Wrong.

"_Wah! That is so unfair! So Kyo cleans your house and destroys mine!"_ Shigure could be heard sobbing from the other end of the telephone call. Hatori smirked victoriously.

"Yes. I can make him do whatever I want to simply by telling him I don't want him to do it!" Hatori was feeling very smug with his accomplishment, so had decided to gloat about it to Shigure.

"_Wah! Kyo cleaned your house- wait. Are you saying that Kyo will do anything you tell him not to do?"_

Hatori nodded happily, remembered that Shigure couldn't see him, and told him that that was correct.

"…_He will do anything for you."_

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"…_Hatori, you are so… genteel!"_

Hatori frowned, "Why are you saying that as if it is a bad thing?"

Shigure sighed in frustration, _"Hatori. You have ultimate power over Kyo, and all you did was make him clean up your house? Jeez… You could make him do anything… and all you want is a clean house?"_

"…What are you saying I should have made him do then?"

"…_Ha'ri, do you have any natural desires and imagination at all!"_

Hatori thought for a moment, "Now Shigure, I don't think you are being quite fair-"

"_Ha! A break though! At last! Now tell your friend 'Gure why you didn't make Kyo do something yummy."_

Hatori blinked, then decided to ignore Shigure's instinctual perverted talk, "Well, I wanted him to-"

"_-To do what? Tell!" _Shigure interrupted.

"I was telling before you interrupted. As I was saying, I wanted to tell him to actually take the time to bathe properly because he takes the 'cat's hate water' thing way too seriously-"

"_Now tell me what your reasons for wanting Kyo clean are."_ Shigure interrupted again, trying to get Hatori to admit that he was, in at least some, very small way, perverted.

"Can you please stop interrupting? I think Kyo should be clean because it isn't good for his health to live in filth-"

Shigure groaned and gave up, hanging up on Hatori in mid sentence. Hatori looked in disgust at the phone and hang up as well.

- - - - -

The next morning, Kyo's first thought was 'I have been manipulated'. It took him a few minutes to figure out exactly how, but when he did, he stalked out of Hatori's house and back to Shigure's, furious that Hatori had tricked him like that. Kyo was only grateful that Hatori hadn't used his stubbornness in a more 'warped' way. Then again… he wasn't that grateful. He was just as angry that Hatori had made him _clean_ as he was that Hatori had not 'made' him do something /interesting/ with the sea horse instead…


	4. Corruption

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own it

((A/N There are guests over, and here I am updatinge.e So anti-social... ANYWAY, you want to know what I found out today? That for work experiance, I'm going to the company 'golfing day' OO GOLF. That is, like, weird. I filled over 150 envelopes today. And blead in 3 places from paper cuts o.O Besides that, I ate subway for lunch, which made my stomach feel funny. The best thing about today is that I finally get to go to Kenjutsu! Hurrah!))

Note To Dyeh ---- I WIN!

**Corruption**

It was times like these that Kyo wished he had stayed at Hatori's… But that is a silly thought. He had only just left Hatori's… like… a few minutes ago. He had only just arrived at Shigure's. Why, you ask? Because, simply because it was _Shigure's_ house. Thus _Shigure_ was living in it.

"-And Kyo?"

"What now?"

Shigure blinked, "Why did you finally come home anyway?"

"There is a certain word in that idiotic comment: Home. This is where I _live_, Shigure."

"Oh. Yea. Silly me!" Shigure bonked his head and Kyo tried to get away from his attention, which did not work.

"Kyo? Kyo! Kyo, Hatori said on the phone that he made you clean the house for him – why don't you every clean my house? Don't you like your home to be clean and in one piece?" Shigure followed Kyo.

"…" Kyo walked faster in his circles around the house.

Shigure followed, "Oooooooooooooo, did you wear a little apron thing when you were cleaning Hatori's house? And have a little pink duster?" Kyo walked faster. "…OH-MY-GOSH Kyo! You didn't use a pink feather duster on Hatori instead of cobwebs, did you?"

Kyo went red, wishing that Shigure would just shut up and leave him alone.

"…Oh, the images!" Shigure stopped to drool at his mental image of Kyo in a maids dress armed with a pink feather duster and advancing on Hatori.

Kyo would have escaped Shigure in this moment, had he not been nearly jogging in circles about the house - all the cat managed to do was overlap Shigure.

"Kyo? Kyo, Hatori also said he could have made you do anything he wanted to," Shigure said suggestively.

"…What of it?" Kyo asked begrudgingly.

"Yay! He admitted it!" Shigure did a little dance as he followed Kyo, then brought his face right up next to Kyo's and the cat shuddered at the sudden close proximity of the dog. "Then was Hatori also right when he said that he didn't do anything… naughty… with you, when you were practically his… slave?"

"NO!" Kyo shoved Shigure into a wall, but the crafty man simply grabbed Kyo's hand and brought him down with him, "Ek!"

Shigure straddled the cat, "Now, you will tell me exactly what you did at Hatori's house… or else!" Shigure cackled in what he meant to be an evil way, but just sounded insane and vaguely like a bark.

"GET OFF ME!" Kyo's scream brought Tohru running.

"What- Oh! Kyo's back! Hello Kyo!" Tohru stood grinning like the idiot she was at Shigure sitting on Kyo before something clicked, "Um… why are you sitting on Kyo-kun, Shigure-san?"

"A wonderful question, my beautiful flower!" He turned to press against Kyo. "Kyo, I _could_ tell Tohru what we are doing… me… sitting on top of you…"

Tohru waited patiently for an explanation to this unusual behaviour whilst Kyo _very slowly_ processed the meaning behind Shigure's words.

"…You'll tell her you tripped?" Kyo finally asked, confused.

"I'll tell her I tripped _on purpose_," Shigure breathed in Kyo's ear, making the cat squirm.

"EKITY! That tickles! …Wait-" Kyo suddenly realised that unless he did something, Shigure was going to corrupt Tohru's mind! Oh the horror! Kyo could not let that happen! Shigure nodded at the comprehension on Kyo's face.

"Right, well, Tohru, it's like this. See, birds and bees-"

"Shut-up Shigure!" Kyo screamed, "I'll tell you, alright!"

Shigure grinned and made himself comfortable on his new pillow, as in, Kyo. "Nevermind, Tohru. Go back to washing cloths or whatever you do to amuse yourself."

"But… Shigure… I like birds and bees! Could you continue your story?" she asked hopefully.

Shigure was torn between corrupting Tohru and getting information out of Kyo, finally, he chose.

"You do! I like birds and bees too! We have something in common!"

"Yey! It is good to share a common interest!" Tohru squealed.

"Come and sit down, Tohru. Kyo is ever so comfortable…"

Tohru looked unconvinced, "But… Shigure, won't we squish Kyo-kun if we sit on him?"

"Don't worry, Tohru! Kyo-_chan_ is used to being on the bottom!" Shigure happily put a hand over Kyo's loud mouth and patted a spot next to him on Kyo. After a bit of hesitation, Tohru took a seat on Kyo's thighs.

'Get off me!' Kyo tried to yell though Shigure's hand.

It was at this moment that Hatori walked into Shigure's hallway looking for Kyo. Upon seeing Shigure and Tohru sitting on Kyo, he grabbed Shigure's hair and pulled him off the red head, then with both Kyo and Tohru in tow, made for the door.

"Wait! Hatori! Where are you going!" Shigure cried from where he fell when Hatori let go of his hair.

Hatori did not even bother to answer Shigure, "Come, Tohru and Kyo. I'm not letting that perverted mutt near you… for as long as I can anyway."

"Ano… Hatori, what about Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Yuki will be fine. It is you two that can't keep out of trouble," Hatori looked meaningfully at Kyo in particular.

"Hey! What does that mean!"

"Hey what? Shigure was _sitting_ on you. That is dangerous and unhygienic for both you and Shigure."

"…Why is it unhygienic?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Shigure sitting on Kyo is unhygienic because Kyo never washes properly, and one never knows where Shigure has been." Hatori shuddered.

"Is that an insult, you damn-" Kyo had to think twice over his words before lamely ending with 'dragon', not 'rat'.

A sigh of frustration was heard from the doctor, _'God, what did I do to deserve this?'_ But, seeing as Hatori's God was Akito, and Akito was at that moment taking an afternoon nap, Hatori never got an answer for this.

"But… Yuki will be ok then, won't he?"

- - - - -

_At Shigure's house_

"Ayame, he is attempting to molest me again," Yuki sighed, coming into the room with Shigure following.

Ayame stood up and attempted to tower over Shigure, "Shigure! Is what I hear correct!"

Finding that Ayame was not on his side, for once, Shigure could only whimper in distress, "I'm sorry Aya! I won't do it again, I promise! But… but Aya! If I can't show my innermost desires to him, then who!"

The silver haired man paused to think, "Well… since I won't let you touch my little brother in a way that offends him… I shall have to be your counter-part!"

"Why Ayame!" Shigure gasped, "You are so noble to take such a sacrifice upon yourself!"

"Anything for you, Shii-chan!" Ayame sidled closer to Shigure.

As one, Shigure and Ayame turned to Yuki and pointed to the door, and the disgusted purple head hastily exited.

- - - - -

"Yuki will be fine Tohru, trust me," Hatori said tensely.


	5. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER**: I am what this word is

**Revelations**

"Ok, Tohru. I'm giving you a choice. You can either go back to Shigure's, or you can stay here for the night. Personally, since Ayame is most likely at Shigure's house, the later is the preferable option. Kyo, you are staying here."

"Tohru, I would also suggest you stay at Hatori's until Shigure's calmed down- What the-! Why don't I get a choice!"

"Because I'm the boss around here. You have to do what I tell you to."

"…Um, Hatori-san? I want to go back to Shigure's…" Tohru twiddled her thumbs and looked hopefully at Hatori.

"Ok then."

"I want to go back to Shigure's too."

"You will stay here."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Shigure was sitting on you last time I went to Shigure's," Hatori sighed in expiration.

"…So what?"

Hatori looked quizzically at Kyo, "Do you _want_ to be molested by Shigure?"

"NO!"

"Hatori-san, isn't it good to be molested? Shigure said it was…"

"…"

"…" Hatori shut his eyes and tried to find his 'inner-peace' again, "Don't ever listen to anything that Shigure says, Tohru."

Kyo rounded on Hatori, "And _you_ wanted to send her back there!"

"Good point, Kyo. We will be going now, Tohru." Hatori left the house and locked the door behind him. Kyo was still inside resembling a fish.

- - - - -

Hatori had taken both Kyo and Tohru back to his house after 'rescuing' them from Shigure. A rescue that Kyo wasn't very grateful about. In fact, considering the situation, Kyo should have been very glad Hatori had walked in before it went any further. If not for a certain conversation he had overheard, he would have been… grateful that is…

"Hatori? Isn't this exiting?" Ayame squealed, practically jumping up and down. Hatori raised his eye-brows.

"What is exiting?"

"_This_! Rescuing the ones we love from the grasping hands of the evil Shigure!"

Hatori turned away, "I would take you more seriously if I didn't know that you would love to be in Kyo's place."

"…True…" Ayame suddenly realised something, "Wait, Hatori, you didn't deny that you were rescuing a loved one!"

"I'm not."

The silvery haired man laughed and flicked his hair back, "Too late now! I already know! Which one is it then, Hatori? Tohru or Kyo? Judging by your past, I would say Tohru, but you never know…"

Hatori sweat dropped, "I don't love Tohru!"

"So you like Kyo then?"

"…No."

"Hahaha! Whatever you say Hatori! Don't worry, I won't tell him-" Hatori sighed in relief, before registering the last part of Ayame's sentence, "-because he already knows." Ayame ruffled Kyo's hair on his way out.

- - - - -

The dragon was slightly surprised to see that Kyo was still were he left him, "Kyo? I'm home."

"…Hatori, we need to talk."

"I know."

"That's good."

So they sat there for fifteen minutes in silence before, "I'm going to bed. You can take the couch and we will swap every second night. Sleep well." Last time Hatori had let Kyo have his bed, and had taken the couch himself.

Two more minutes and Kyo muttered to himself, "Wait a moment… we didn't get anything discussed."

- - - - -

Kyo couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night, the couch digging into him every time. And the room was too light. It was too hot. He couldn't sleep! …So Kyo, being oh so independent, went to complain to Hatori.

"Hatori? Hatori? Wake up Hatori! …Stupid sea horse." Suddenly Kyo felt really tired. Hatori's room was so dark, and cosy. Kyo crawled to the end of Hatori's bed and curled up into a ball, falling to sleep at the Doctor's feet.

How he ended up _underneath_ Hatori's bed was beyond him, but Kyo supposed, once he had regain his senses in the morning, that he had rolled off the bed and then rolled underneath the bed. In what way he ended up there was not important, however, compared to the expression on Hatori's face if he found out that Kyo had taken to sleeping under his bed… The question of 'to move, or not to move' (in Shakespearian terms) was a pressing one on Kyo's mind as he realised that Hatori was waking up.

However, this decision was taken from him by non other then Hatori, when he actually woke up half an hour after Kyo figured out why he was under Hatori's bed.

Hatori was sitting on his bed, judging by the dint in the mattress as he sat up (A/N For the sake of my non-existent plotline, Japanese peoples now use western style beds. Don't blame me for messing with the Japanese national image – all I'm trying to do is update :D ). And the fact that his pyjama covered legs were hanging over the side of his bed could possibly also contribute to Kyo's evaluation that he was, in fact, awake. It was at this moment in time that Kyo felt a need to sneeze, and so reminded himself that not only would sneezing reveal himself to Hatori, but it would also be rather clichéd, and very inconvenient. Unfortunately, Kyo's bodily functions do not obey his brain very well, and he ended up sneezing.

Which of course made Hatori react in the expected way. He screamed like a girl and hid beneath the bed covers… Kyo realised at this point in his little 'daydream' that Hatori had got out of bed and was on his knees looking at Kyo who was on his belly beneath his previously occupied mattress.

"…Good morning Hatori!" Kyo greeted him weakly.

"What are you doing beneath my bed?"

"Um… I was… sleeping?"

"Why were you sleeping beneath my bed?"

"I wasn't?"

"…"

"Um… I'm making breakfast!"

Hatori sighed, "Kyo, I would really like to know how did you end up sleeping under me-" The dragon winced at the unintentional double meaning to his words.

"The couch wasn't comfortable."

"Oh… Go make breakfast then… I'll be down… shortly." Kyo made a hasty retreat from Hatori's room, leaving Hatori to his disappointment that Kyo hadn't come for something different.


End file.
